Efforts have been made previously in the TV receiver art to display the numerals of the TV channel to which the receiver is tuned in a location and of a size and brightness where a viewer can readily ascertain such numerals from a viewing distance regardless of room light. These efforts have included placing a disc on the tuner shaft which has stenciled in the outer circumference thereof channel numerals which pass in front of a light source, and these numerals are so positioned on the disc so that the numeral illuminated corresponds to the channel to which the receiver is tuned. Certain of the prior art devices also had replaceable numerals on the disc which allowed for interchangeability required by the fact that different areas had differently numbered channels. These systems had the obvious limitation that the numerals, of necessity, had to be located at the tuner shaft and more importantly, were limited in size to fit on a disc carried by the tuner shaft.
The present invention overcomes the above difficulties by providing in a relatively low-cost device a numerical display of the selected channel numbers which can be placed at any convenient location on the TV receiver control panel and be of any desired size so that it may be easily read from normal TV viewing distances.